Warrior Halloween
by Obzzezed
Summary: The sequel to Warrior Christmas and Valentine Warriors. How do the clans react when their latest kittypets in the clan decide to decorate the camp with warrior based decorations? Will the other clans join in the trick or treating?
1. Chapter 1

**Warrior Halloween**

**Hello and welcome to another festive fanfiction. Tomorrow is Halloween and I just had to write another. I will try to write a few chapters today and a few chapters tomorrow! Enjoy and if I get many comments then I shall do another leaders board (the person with the most/best comments wins!) We still have Pickle, Smartie, Roco and Spud with us (now known as Brightspots, Leafheart, Rocktail and Beechfur) and if you don't know them, feel free to check out Valentine Warriors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

It was a cold autumn day at the end of October and the warriors were huddled in the warriors den at late midnight. Brightspots, formally known as Pickle when she was a naive kittypet woke up, eyes shining when she remembered what day it was. She nudged her best friends, Leafheart, Rocktail and Beechfur (also known as Smartie, Roco and Spud) and hissed,

"Wake up! It is Halloween" Although it was moon high, Pickle was planning to decorate the camp before dawn. She arranged it yesterday with the former kittypets, including Daisy and Millie with the confirmation by Firestar, of course. When all of the kittypets woke, they strolled out of the warrior den, into the moon washed camp. Pickle strode into the centre.

"Ok, Daisy, Millie and Smar- I mean Leafheart, we need decoration, so that is bats, lots of them, dead preferably and pumpkins, I think there are very big pumpkins around the abandoned twoleg house; I will show you what to do with them after. If you have any mouse or bird skeletons around, that would be useful as well." She looked up at the moon. "Quick! We need all this by dawn." And the three cats left the camp to search for the required decorations. Then Pickle (Brightspots) turned to the tomcats." Are you able to hunt? Not just for the Halloween Feast but for Trick-Or-Treaters" Brightspots looked at the cat on duty, Cloudtail. "You can get him to help if you like." The toms nodded and went up to Cloudtail while Brightspots crept to the Abandoned Twoleg nest.

* * *

><p>~~Obzezzed~~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Warrior Halloween

Chapter 2

There it was, the abandoned twoleg house, sniffing the air, Pickle could tell there were no foxes or badgers. She heard a rustle behind her. Ears pricked she shuffled towards the house. "RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR!" Came a sound from behind her, paws swiping her pelt. Pickle was about to call for help... when she smelt the scent of her kits. She straightened up and shook them off. "MOUSEPAW, LIGHTPAW, TIGERPAW AND MOONPAW! GET BACK TO CAMP RIGHT NOW!" Her annoyed shout was followed by meows of protest. "Hey, come on, what if a fox got you and how disappointed will your mentors be when I tell them?" That shut them up for a few seconds before they started to whinge again. "MUMMY! PLEASE DONT TELL BRACKENFUR!" Cried Lightpaw. "BUT BIRCHFALL IS SO STRICT!" Exclaimed Moonpaw. "Spiderleg's will be disappointed," Mumbled Mousepaw. And the look of shock on Tigerpaws face was comical if Brambleclaw found out he was misbehaving. "Well I shall not tell your mentors if you go back to camp," "But we want to go with your!" Squeaked Tigerpaw, "I could fight a pack of foxes single pawed," Mousepaw giggled "You could not fight a deaf mouse!" "Could too, Muffin!" Challenged Tigerpaw, using her kittypet name before pouncing on her. "Whatever Tigger!" Argued Mousepaw. Pickle rolled her eyes. "Come on, quickly!" And flicked her tail towards the twoleg nest. When they reached it, Pickle took them up the creaky stairs and told them to search the rooms, for anything bright or scary or of interest really. Pickle pushed one door open. There was a box at the back of the room, she went up to it and blew the dust off. It was full of coloured cork shaped objects with string on the end. She pulled the string and a loud popping noise occurred with more coloured string around (Party poppers if you could not tell) She dug down in the box and saw banners of colours and a pointy thing that twolegs put on their head with a strap. She put all the things in the box and dragged it out of the room. Her kits had found a few dead animals and a white cloth which all went in the box. Then they explored the twoleg garden. There were lots of big pumpkins and lots of small pumpkins which all went into the box as they headed back to camp. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warrior Halloween**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

By the time they had gotten to the camp, it was getting a little bit lighter but not by much and the she-cats had laid out all the skeletons and decorations they got and toms had brought a load of food for the clan. Pickle was in charge again.

"Right, in that box there are pumpkins, everyone get a pumpkin and carve a face on it, like this." And Pickles grabbed a pumpkin and drew a face on it whilst removing all the pumpkinny stuff inside it. Soon the cats got to work creating the pumpkins and putting them around the camp just as the sun was peaking up and light scattered around the clearing. Warriors yawned and stretched whilst padding out before stopping with their mouths wide open.

"What happened here!" Exclaimed Dustpelt. Spud stepped forward to address the startled crowd.

"Today is the twoleg holiday called Halloween when they tell ghost and scary stories so we decided to decorate the camp suitably." The clan seemed confused but glad for a break. The dawn patrol went out but they did not need cats to hunt as the toms had caught so much food. They gathered together and talked about the scary stories they held. The elders found this a great day, not only did the kits listen carefully but the warriors did as well whilst the apprentices darted around chasing each other. As the sky darkened, cats were starting to find out that Pickles was not there. Where was she? They were not too worried as the naive ex-kittypet was always getting into trouble but it was Halloween and she would usually love the evening. They found out later.

The moon peaked over the horizon and the stars came out one by one. A white figure was spotted on the horizon and an icy wind was blowing from the mountains. A low whistling penetrated sharp ears and the scent of rotten meat was scented. One kit cried out and dashed to the nursery and the protection of his mother. Warriors hissed and glared at the figure on the cliff. It dashed off to the lower part of the cliff and leaped. It fell to the ground and did a forward roll at the bottom.

"Hey guys," Came a weak voice. The thing on the hill was a pumpkin head, covered by a white cloth. There was a cat inside it. The cat took the pumpkin head off and smiled weakly at the angry cats staring down at her. Greystripe took one look at her, the clumped messy fur and the pumpkin head at her feet and burst out laughing and rolled on his back. This made the situation lighthearted and most cats purred with surprise, relief and enjoyment of the holiday. Maybe twolegs were not so mousebrained. Sometimes it seemed cats may be more bonkers.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Halloween everyone!<strong>


End file.
